Amy's Birthday Date
by Bea Candy
Summary: I was surprised to see Amy Rose in this kind of a place. It seemed a bit higher class than her typical tastes. Well, it wasn't exclusive, exactly, but, even as a celebration, she rarely indulged in anything more fancy than Meh Burger. (Takes place within the Sonic Boom Cartoon Universe. Boom!OT5, aka Amy/Knuckles/Sonic/Sticks/Tails. Edited to comply with fanfiction net rules)


This story is revised to comply with fanfiction net's rules against second-person fanfictions. If you want to read the original version, you can read the version of it on my AO3 account, which has the same username as this account. But, really, there's no additional content, just a slight pov change, so you're totally fine reading it here.

* * *

I was surprised to see Amy Rose in this kind of a place. It seemed a bit higher class than her typical tastes. Well, it wasn't exclusive, exactly, but she rarely indulged in anything more fancy than Meh Burger. But there she was, sitting at a table, drumming her fingers absentmindedly. A waiter came, presenting a menu, but she declined it. "I'm waiting for my date," she said politely, smiling.

It sort of sounded like she'd said 'dates,' but I shook my head at that thought. I must have misheard.

I knew it was rude to pry, but it was natural to be curious about a local celebrity, and I was also waiting for my own date. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice me looking at her.

I noted her outfit. A very nice red dress with a single black-sequined strap on her right shoulder. I wondered who her date was. Given what I knew about her, Sonic was my only honest guess. Sure, she was very friendly toward Knuckles, and also had a good friendship with Tails, but I had always speculated a romantic relationship with Knuckles required a patience I didn't see in her, and I just couldn't see any chemistry between her and Tails.

Maybe that was because of my own bias. I had been a fan of Tails since he was very young, and, because I remembered him as a child, I couldn't really see him having chemistry with any of the rest of the group. (Plus, I hadn't quite gotten over his breakup with Zooey, but that was less important.)

She was smiling in a quiet way, and her drumming fingers didn't seem impatient so much as anticipatory. It was strange, she was usually high-strung, but she looked calm as she sat.

Suddenly, she stood up and waved, excitedly. I turned discretely to see who her date was and, well…

I was almost right. It wasn't Knuckles. And it wasn't Tails.

"Sticks!" she said, and sure enough, Sticks had just come through the entrance,

"Ames!" They kissed, and I wasn't quite the type of person to assume this was evidence that they were 'gal pals.' So I, instead, processed this fact.

In retrospect, it wasn't all that far-fetched. Sonic hadn't really shown much interest in Amy, and she was too mature to just fawn over him forever. Maybe she'd confessed and been turned down, or maybe she'd gotten tired of his attitude and lost interest. Either way, Sticks and Amy had long had a companionship, and, while I hadn't seen evidence of romantic interest, they were definitely very comfortable around each other.

"Happy birthday, Ames," Sticks said, and suddenly I understood why they weren't eating at Meh Burger.

The waiter, meanwhile, appeared unfazed. "Do you know what you would like?" he asked, polite but a tad stuffy.

The two spoke to each other too quietly for me to hear, before Amy said, "We're still waiting to order, but may we see the wine list?"

I got a look at Sticks, who seemed a little bit awkward. She probably still wasn't used to fancy places like these. My chest swelled with happiness as I realized that she had been willing to take Amy to such a nice place in spite of her own proclivities. I also noticed, with a hint of surprise, that she was, in fact, wearing a suit rather than a dress. I supposed that made sense. She'd be more comfortable in a maneuverable outfit, and the suit was a very good look for her. Her blazer and pants were a dark brown, and her shirt was off white.

I looked away when I realized Sticks was returning my stare. Of course she'd notice. Sticks never let anything past her.

The waiter presented a wine list, and Amy was the one who looked through it and chose. I didn't hear which she selected, if it was expensive or not. Not that that really mattered.

As the waiter left, they were both quiet, like they were waiting for something. I wondered if I was witnessing their first date. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. It was a bit unnerving to see Amy looking to the side like that. I had figured that nervousness would make her babble, not clam up.

"Excuse me," I heard from behind my head.

I turned automatically. My waitress. I wondered if she had seen me looking at them. "Yes?" I said in the most innocent voice I could manage.

"Would you like some more breadsticks?" she asked politely, pointing at the empty plate in the middle of the table. My face started to turn red in embarrassment. I had been watching the date so intently I had started to eat the breadsticks like popcorn. I mumbled out a barely intelligible 'yes please' and turned away from them, resolving to keep my nose out of their business and wait for my own date.

"Your wine," the waiter said, and in spite of my decision my couldn't help but sneak a peek, though my quickly looked away.

They sounded way more relaxed as they enjoyed their wine. But they still seemed to be waiting for something.

"So," Amy said conversationally, giggling, "did you see what Knuckles did to my kitchen when he couldn't find the cheese?"

"That's nothing. Fox-boy decided I needed a television and went and set one up. And now I think I've got more wires than animal skins."

They both started laughing, and I began to tune them out, looking away. I was curious before, but listening to their small talk wasn't that interesting, and was probably an invasion of privacy.

Well, that and Sticks was giving me the evil eye.

I took this as a chance to straighten myself out and prepare myself for the arrival of my own date. They were running a little late by now, but they weren't exactly timely in general, so I wasn't too concerned.

The door opened and I looked up, hopeful that it was my date. It wasn't, unfortunately, but it was somebody else I immediately recognized.

"Knuckles, you're here!" Sticks said, excited, as he made his way over to the table.

"Sorry we started the wine without you," Amy said with a smile.

"It's cool," he said nonchalantly. "You two know I'm a total lightweight."

"That's what makes you fun, though," Sticks said, grinning. "Now the real party can start!"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, kissing Amy on the nose. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, he gets two kisses with you and I only get one?" From anyone else, you would've assumed the accusation was a joke, but Sticks had a way of being oddly sincere.

Amy took it in stride, though, just laughing as Knuckles took his seat. "Ours was on the lips, Sticks. I'm pretty sure that counts as two kisses."

"Fair enough," Sticks said, "but I'm kissing you some more later to make up for it."

"We can all kiss Amy until we lose count," Knuckles said, equal parts suggestive and appeasing. "Which will be pretty soon for me," he tacked on after a moment of thought.

"Waiter?" Amy said politely, "Another wine glass, please?"

Well.

This complicated matters.

Apparently Amy had not one, but two birthday dates? Well, I couldn't begrudge her that. I wasn't the type to judge. I was a bit more surprised that Sonic wasn't among them, really.

Their conversation started up again, but it was still unusually subdued. Even when Knuckles started to drink and loosened up, they still just kept making the same small talk, barely even mentioning Amy's birthday.

Suddenly my vision was impeded by a pair of hands. "Guess who?" a voice teasingly asked.

Of course I immediately recognized their voice. It was my date. "Get off me, you nerd," I said, pulling the hands away playfully.

My date gave me a peck on the lips. "Sorry I'm late, babe. You haven't been bored, have you?"

"Hardly," I said, smiling.

"Huh?" they said, sitting down.

"Hon, look who's next to us," I said, grinning.

"Wait, is that-is that Amy and Knuckles? Didn't see that coming."

"Amy and Knuckles _and_ Sticks," I corrected. "Pay attention."

"What, together?" they asked, sounding skeptical.

"Well, yeah. It seems to be a celebration date for Amy's birthday."

"You sure they're not just here as friends?" they asked. I had to admit it was a fair question. My shipping heart tended to jump the gun occasionally.

But this time, I was definitely right. "I saw Amy kissing both Sticks and Knuckles," I said.

"Could've been a platonic kiss," my date said.

I thought about suggestive Knuckles and smirked. "Trust me, those were _not_ platonic kisses."

"Are you sure? I always thought Amy would be too much of a traditionalist to go for that kind of thing."

"Apparently not," I said.

"Have you two decided what you would like?" our waitress asked, and, even though I had already decided what I wanted, I realized that we had spent so much time discussing Amy's relationship status, my date hadn't even glanced at the menu.

"N-no, we'll need a few minutes," my date answered, coughing.

"Then can I get you some more breadsticks?" the waitress asked politely.

I looked down and almost started cackling when I realized my date was doing what I had been doing moments before, scarfing down breadsticks while watching the date.

"Yes, please," my date said, their meek tone paralleling my own earlier tone.

Once the waitress was gone, I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh, shut up," my date said, blushing.

"No, it's not that," I said through laughs, wiping away a little tear from the corner of my eye. "It's just. We're really perfect for each other, aren't we? I mean, if I was on a date with someone else, they'd get offended or weirded out that I'd spent all this time celebrity-watching, but _you_ just want in."

"Huh. I guess you're right," my date said, smiling now. "Anyway, what looks good?" they asked, looking at the menu.

"I'm getting the filet mignon," I said, accepting the shift in conversation. "Oh, but they've also got a great-sounding tilapia dish," I added.

"You know me so well," my date said fondly. I grinned. I knew tilapia was a favorite of theirs, after all.

"There are some good appetizers too," I said, "and I'm pretty hungry. I think I'll get the scallops."

"Then I'll have the chicken crostini."

"Ooh, let me steal a bite, okay?" I asked somewhat childishly.

"Oh, fine," my date said with a joking annoyed tone, but I knew they were planning to give me a bite of it anyway.

The two of us ordered the next time the waiter came around.

"It's getting a little bit late," Knuckles said nervously shortly after I'd finished ordering, drawing me and my date's attention.

"It's not that late," Amy said quietly, but her smile seemed a bit forced. Now _this_ was an impatient Amy.

Sticks, meanwhile, as always, was not one to try to hide her annoyance. "Honestly, that guy shouldn't be late at all," she said, grumbling. Amy just continued to smile. She started to tap the table with her fingers again, this time not whimsical so much as annoyed.

Meanwhile, me and my date took this in.

"Wait. Someone else is coming?" I asked.

"Do you think it might be a double date?" my date asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I _definitely_ saw Amy kiss both of them."

"How many dates does she have?" my date asked in mock-disbelief.

I laughed a bit before changing the subject. This was supposed to be a date, after all. I could see my date glancing at them as the two of us talked about our days and jobs and the newest episodes of our television shows, but I'd be a hypocrite if I got offended because I was keeping an ear open for more information too.

After a few minutes, there was a loud ringing sound coming from Amy's table.

Sticks jumped out of her seat and cried out, loudly saying, "The government is reading my mind! I'd recognize that tone anywhere!" Other restaurant dwellers glared at her with annoyance before turning back to their own meals.

"No, Sticks," Amy said, sounding fond rather than bothered, "that's my cellphone getting a text. I hope it's who I think it is."

"It's from Tails," she said, and the other two looked interested, leaning in a bit. "'Hey guys," she read aloud, "I'm really sorry for being late. There was an accident in my lab. It's all dealt with now, though, so I should be there in a few minutes.'"

"A few minutes? The restaurant is like fifteen minutes away from his place. How's he gonna get here so fast?"

"Maybe Sonic'll give him a lift?" Sticks asked.

Amy smirked. "Sonic could get here in seconds. Speaking of which, why hasn't _he_ texted me?"

"Tails should know where he is," Knuckles said with a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder, "they're attached at the hip."

"I guess the whole team is dating Amy?" my date asked, looking both bewildered and impressed.

"Good for her," I said, sipping my water.

"Your appetizers," the waitress said, presenting dishes. Me and my date both started before thanking the waitress and taking a look at the plates.

We both laughed when we realized that now they were watching us, though with envy rather than curiosity. Knuckles in particular was starting to look hungry.

"That looks good," Amy said quietly, eyeing the chicken crostini.

Me and my date started talking again, exchanging bites of appetizers with each other liberally.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound like an engine outside the restaurant.

"So that's how he'll get here so fast!" Knuckles said triumphantly. "By plane!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Amy said, obviously becoming somewhat irritated.

"Tails!" Sticks said, with a grin, clearly trying to break up any conflict between the other two.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Tails said, running up to the table.

"At least you let us know what was up," Amy said, kissing him on the forehead. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tails said, kissing her forehead affectionately before looking over the table in confusion. "Wait, where's Sonic? He left before me!"

"What?" Sticks said, baffled that Tails somehow overtook Sonic.

Amy, meanwhile, scowled. "Oh, that hedgehog! That's just like him, too."

Knuckles frowned and held her hand in an attempt at comfort. "Amy, you know how he is," he said, "He probably just lost track of time."

"Well you know what?" Amy said, no longer affecting patience, "I'm ready to order! That's for sure. And I know who's footing the bill this time. And he'd better not expect me to let him on our bed! No siree!"

"Uh, don't we get a say in that?" Sticks asked, apparently missing her girlfriend's anger.

"He's ruining my birthday!" Amy replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, okay, but let's wait a few more minutes," Tails said, calmly.

Amy simmered before sighing heavily. "I'll give him one minute exactly. After that we order." She folded over herself and grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Poor Amy," I said sympathetically.

My date, clearly trying to keep things lighthearted, shook their head and smiled. "Even without Sonic, she's got two more dates than I get on _my_ birthday."

"Am I not enough for you?" I asked with a fake pout.

"I'm just teasing!" they said defensively.

"So am I," I said back.

"You jerk!" they laughed, kicking me lightly under the table.

"Your dinner," the waitress said brightly, setting down our plates and taking away the appetizers. "Enjoy."

We could feel the four of them looking at our dishes with longing, but it wasn't as amusing this time, so we started to talk about other things again.

"Well look who showed up," Tails said flatly, and everyone looked at the door, me and my date included.

Indeed, Sonic stood there, appearing out of breath and disheveled. I noted absentmindedly that he was even wearing pants.

"Sonic," Amy said in a deadpan, "how nice of you to join us."

"Not cool, Sonic," Knuckles added, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Sonic inhaled sharply through his teeth and grimaced. "Look, guys. I tried to be here on time, but Eggman had this robot and-"

"Eggman?" Knuckles said, any disapproval immediately replaced with surprise and concern.

"That jerk!" Sticks said, scowling, "He knew it was Ames's birthday, and he _definitely_ knew we were having a date tonight."

"Sonic, you should've gotten us!" Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes dismissively. "And take you away from your party? The robot was a wimp, I could handle it."

"But we had to wait for you so we could all order!" Sticks said.

Sonic paused at that and looked down. "I kinda figured you wouldn't wait for me," Sonic said, looking embarrassed.

Amy took this as an opportunity to get up and kiss him. "Oh, Sonic," she said, sounding wistful, "I spent enough time waiting for you that you should know better than that." Sonic smiled and kissed her back on the lips.

"Weren't you ready to order without him if he took one more minute?" Knuckles asked, breaking the mood. Amy glared at him before laughing.

Tails turned his attention to Sonic. "Call next time, okay? At least let us know where you are."

"Yeah, sure," Sonic said, sitting down and picking up a menu, "So what kinds of chili-dogs do they have here, anyway?"

" _Sonic_ ," Amy said, with a warning tone

"I'm _kidding_ ," he said.

And, once they'd ordered, the quiet that had surrounded them when the group was incomplete just vanished. The small talk they'd been engaged in earlier transformed into dynamic discussions. Sonic gave a bragging play-by-play of his fight with the robot while everyone gave sarcastic comments intermittently. This was broken up by Sticks realizing Sonic had gotten two kisses on the lips and crying foul play. Eventually, as their food arrived, the conversation shifted to congratulations for Amy as everyone began to retrieve wrapped presents.

"Would you like to see our dessert menu?" our waitress asked just before I could find out what Tails had gotten for Amy.

Before I could answer, my date shook their head. "We'll take the check," they said.

"But ... dessert!" I whined.

"I've got some cake in the fridge I wanna finish," they said. "And besides, I think we're getting addicted to people-watching."

"That's fair," I said, taking the check as it came and sliding in my credit card.

I couldn't help but give one last glance to Amy as I headed out.

She was as happy as I'd ever seen her, much to my delight. I grinned goofily at my date.

"Now that's a date I'll never forget," they said, and I burst into laughter.

* * *

Hey guys, one more thing! Sorry to self-advertise like this, buuuuut I just made an ask(/roleplay?) tumblog that takes place in the same universe as this fic! It's called boom-ot5 and it's brand new, so if you like this ship and you wanna see content for it, you could check it out or maybe even ask a question or two!


End file.
